


Art: The Falling World

by sian1359



Category: Eureka
Genre: Cover Art, Digital Art, M/M, Phone Sex, Photoshop, Trope Bingo Round 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-12 08:01:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1183851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sian1359/pseuds/sian1359
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art pieces for Tarlan's fic of the same name for the 2014 Apocalypse Big Bang</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art: The Falling World

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Falling World](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1179440) by [Tarlan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan). 



> Zombies are courtesy of The Walking Dead; other images from Sci Fi Channel and other things gakked from the web.

Frontispiece #1

[](http://awit.com/AO3%20art%20files/tarlanapocofic2_zps9ce0f1b1.jpg.html)

 

Frontispiece #2

[](http://awit.com/AO3%20art%20files/tarlaneurekaapocofic_zps05dd0695.jpg.html)


End file.
